fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Albus
Max Albus is a Dark Mage from the Dark Guild Pandora Crown. He serves as a secondary antagonist during the war between his guild and Legal Guilds. He is part of the Chaos Duo, the two aces of the Dark Guild. Appearence Max is a young man sporting scruffy blonde hair, he also has strange cat-like yellow eyes that seem to glow when he uses his Magic. During his first appearence, Max wears a white coat that ressembles an armless straight jacket with armored epaulettes. He also wears a baggy pair of grey trousers and a pair of army boots. He also has three blue ribbons tied around each arm. During his second appearence, Max's attire doesn't really change except that his jacket gains golden epaulettes and his blue ribbons are changed for two much larger ones plus he gains a blue ribbon-like belt. Personality Max has a strange attitude for a Dark Mage, he is fairly kind but has a mischevious, almost childish side to him. His kindness is shown when he chooses to not fight opponent's who have done nothing to him. He is also a lazy person rarely doing anything except staying in his room. Another of his traits is that he is vain, and can't stop looking at him self in the mirror, this is also reflected in the fact he uses Mirror Magic. Despite his apparent kindness Max is actually just as bloodthirsty as his teammate Raven. However he can control his rage and mask it with false kindness, however if anyone even says something against his Guild he will become enraged. History Max's parents where already Mages in Pandora Crown and the young boy was brought up inside the Guild, never going outside except for training and later on missions. Max's parents were killed during one of their missions so he was adopted by Bastien Mikaels, the Guild Master. He was then considered the brother of his teammate Raven Thorne. Pandora Crown's secret techniques managed to fully unlock the boy's potential during his early adolescence just like with all of his comrades. As Max grew he developped bonds with the God Quartet '''and help train the newest members of the Guild. At one point in his past Max became more and more frustrated and began to isolate himself from the remainder of Guild Members. This soon turned into simple laziness. Synopsis Midas Island Arc '''Max is seen destroying a city with his teammate. Their target is completed destroyed in a matter of seconds. He then watches the activities of Emerald Star. Pandora War Arc Max remains unseen during the beginning of the arc, however a mirror is present during the meeting at Pandora Crown, this mirror transmits the meeting into Max's room. He remains unseen during the "attack" on the Magic Council. When war has finally been declared Raven knocks on his door saying they have a job to do. Magic and Abilities Mirror Magic (ミラー・マジック, Mira Majikku): Max's magic revolves around the use of Mirrors, the creation of reflective services or the power to reflect magic. *'Mirror Merge' (unnamed): Max's magic allows him to merge with reflective surfaces. If the surface he is merge with is destroyed he is ejected from it. *'Mirror Barrier' (ミラー・バリア, Mira Baria): The user creates a Magical Barrier in front of them, this barrier is made from a reflective surface, this surface reflects any Magic launched at it, however physical objects and people can pass through it. *'Mirror Prison' (ミラー・プリズン, Mira Purizan): The user creates an orb of a hard reflective surface around a target, this "prison" has the same properties as the Mirror Barrier. This orb can vary in size, from that of a person to that of a city. *'Mirror Reversal' (ミラー反転, Mira Hansen): The user touches their target and causes all their senses to be reversed, this is especially effective for sight where up becomes down and so on. Destruction Magic (破壊魔法 Hakai Maho): This is an extremely powerful type of magic that demands a great amount of magical power and full control over that power. This magic is as its name suggests highly destructive and is usually used on a very large scale. *'Reflection World' (反射の世界, Hansha no Sekai): The user litterally creates a copy of an object as a reflection directly above it, the reflection then descends crashing into the object. Immense Magic Power: As one of the stongest in one of the strongest Dark Guilds Max possesses an incredible amount of magic power. Greatly Enhanced Agilty: Max possesses agility second to none, he is fast enough to outspeed some magical vehicules. This speed also allows him to react faster than most people. Master Acrobat: Max is a master acrobat and can perform many acrobatic techniques, he can also move around in extreme environments using these techniques. Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mage